User talk:Bukkithead
A few things about a few weapons (First off, I hope my Havoc will be of as much use to you as it has been to me.) Anyway, I'm not sure if your Bessie is entirely legit: as far as I know, guns are never level 61; barrel4 and heavy accessory for damage, stock5 for recoil reduction, all of them are the best parts. The damage isn't the modders'-optimum 1677 because it's a 6-round clip. If it was a 3-round clip, I'm quite sure it will come close or hit that figure. And your Hellfire's label is wrong, might have forgotten to change it after replacing the picture. Happy farming. --Nagamarky 17:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks a lot for that :) I've updated the Hellfire label, it was either just left over from replacing the picture or a typo, either way cheers for spotting. Hm, that's interesting about the Bessie. Come to think of it, no other gun I have is Level 61... I'll take it off the page for now, but how sure are you that it's modded? On the same note, does the same rule apply for the shield? That's Level 61 as well. Bukkithead 17:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Quite sure; I'm guessing that the creator, if applicable, made it a 6-round clip to drop the damage to make it look passable, or he's such a bad shot that he needs all 6 rounds to kill something. Yeah, the best guns I've seen are level 58-60. Actually, I'm thinking the same applies for items too - most of the average shields are level 58ish, and for all of the level 61 shields I've seen, most of them are perfect Ironclads. --Nagamarky 18:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's a shame. I'm not too bothered as I don't even use it at the moment, only my Orion. I swear I can hit things better hipshotting with my Defiler, as counter-intuitive as that is. When you say 'perfect Ironclads' do you mean that it can't be legit or that it's possible? That would annoy me as I had another one with slightly worse stats that I don't have anymore... Bukkithead 18:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Possible, but would be an ungodly rare to find. The level 61 Impenetrable 2985/265 variety is perfect. --Nagamarky 18:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I knew it was max stats but I have no way of telling if it is legitimate or not :/ At least it's reasonable. On the subject of Bessies, you don't have a spare or one you would trade for by chance? Bukkithead 20:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I can dupe you my near-perfect 1539. --Nagamarky 23:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, I'd appreciate it. Hopefully I'll see you around in the next few days. Bukkithead 00:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Up for a game now? As above. Can pass you some stuff. --Nagamarky 09:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I think level 61 pearlescents should be okay. My Undertaker off Circle of Duty is level 61. --Nagamarky 10:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah thanks! Good to know. I guess the two pearls I showed you before were modded regardless of their level though? Bukkithead 10:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Noble prefix and perfect Avenger, the latter of which was probably a construct. (Edit conflict: And it's something Dutch something, I have no idea. He has a game on now with Dutch in the lobby title too.) --Nagamarky 11:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Shame, but I'm not really bothered as I was never going to use the things anyway... Yeah I got him, thanks. :) Speaking of which, my friends list seems to have got much shorter :s wtf? Bukkithead 11:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that too. Must be a Gamespy problem or some shit like that, I had at least twenty people and now I have five. --Nagamarky 11:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well that's weird... Hopefully they'll fix it and it will be restored properly... I can't remember the names of the people who are now missing. Bukkithead 11:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, they seemed to have fixed it already :P My list is back to how it was. Bukkithead 11:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) re:dupes danke schoen. 23:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You're most welcome. I think that was a pretty fair trade, so I'm happy :) Hope to see you around online sometime. Bukkithead 23:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :ps - great name : :I'm glad someone gets the dual reference :D Bukkithead 23:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I never realised you were a sysop :s My bad... Love the site btw :) Bukkithead 23:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::oops. punishing is a combat rifle prefix. see page. sorry, didnt catch that at the time. too busy looking at the pretty pearls. 00:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Huh? :s I am confused as to what you're referring to specifically... Bukkithead 00:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) again, i apologize. the link is to serpens talk page. punishing is not a support MG prefix. im looking into whether glorious is like pearl for aries, i.e. being the uber prefix. 00:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean the Serpens I gave you? Surely I should be the one apologising then... :/ Bukkithead 00:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I really should have read the weapon page on that... Sorry :/ Time to sell the thing, and to look for another. Bukkithead 00:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :be careful selling modded guns/gear it will gum up your money achievements (to the tune of -2 billion bucks!) 01:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah I'll be careful, again I'm really sorry. I try my best to make sure I don't have any, but there's only so much you can do... :Unfortunately I don't know the generation system well enough to always tell. Thanks for letting me know :) Bukkithead 01:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Just a thought, I'm wondering if it would be a good idea to create a page that lists all Legendary items and the prefixes that are allowed with them, and also the ones that shouldn't be there (i.e. modded)? I know this has been done on the Serpens page but it might be useful to have this for all Legendary weapons. Bukkithead 01:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::an excellent idea! why dont you and nagamarky follow the link i put in his talk page and assemble valid prefixes listed by Skyline. blurb them on the talk page of each weapon and when its done - cut and paste to a new section on its mainspace page. woo. 08:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ps dont worry about the serpens, it gave you/us this idea. :::Thing about Skyline's cyan prefixes list is that he seems unsure about some, and future clarification is - to me - shady, at best. A few are clear enough, e.g. Light/Fulg Nemesis and Pearl Aries, but the rest seem open to the whims of the prefix priority assigner. Which, until now, have not been precisely organized. --Nagamarky 09:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking maybe if we make a page with every legendary weapon/shield listed in some sensible order (e.g. by weapon type) and then add prefixes that we find in the game to that. It would probably take a while and be an ongoing thing, but I don't mind contributing to it, it would at least give me something new to do with the game. If each of us go through our inventories/banks and start with that we can probably get a pretty decent chunk of it done straight away. Another thing, I have very little experience editing wikis so I can't say if I'd be any good at formatting the page, but I'm willing to give it a try. Bukkithead 12:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) project prefix. 13:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) (follow the link) ::: There's not much point in listing prefixes for normally-assigned prefixes - e.g. Serpens, Stalker, Bessie, Jackal - because the prefix which spawns depends on the parts as well, and there are another bajillion combinations out there to consider (it's about as meaningful as Anarchy naming convention). But what we can do is make the fixed ones known: Cobalt Tsunami, Pearl Aries, Lightning/Fulgurating Nemesis etc. --Nagamarky 14:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Yeah, that's what I was hoping to get done, so that other people don't make the same mistake I did and assume that 'Punishing' would be fine with a Serpens. ::: Unfortunately I have a lot of work do get done tonight so I don't know how much I'll be able to start today, but I hopefully I can at least get started tomorrow evening. Bukkithead 16:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Ok, I've done a provisional Combat Rifles section, let me know what you think. Bukkithead 20:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) if your still looking for pearls/good stuff have you tried these? 13:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) mistaken UBX funny bit about the junkyard rakkhive though. 13:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) If I was 10 years younger, it would be amazing. :D You could also use a dog as a Bloodwing, and all adults could be Crimson Lance. Bukkithead 13:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC)